


Stretching Exercises Are Among the Best Exercises

by Originalpuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always perform better after their pre-show work-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching Exercises Are Among the Best Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “au: band” square on my femtropebingo card. Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/78040147978/stretching-exercises-are-among-the-best-exercises#disqus_thread).

Anna gasped as Jo slid her kisses up Anna’s right thigh, enjoying the way that Anna trembled under her lips. “We’ve got a show soon,” Anna panted out. “In half an hour. Can’t be late.”

Jo looked up from between Anna’s legs and smirked. “I always sing best when I’ve had a chance to stretch my tongue. And you know you like to drain the tension before you play your bass.”

Anna barely had a chance to agree before Jo was licking into her in slow, languid movements. Anna gripped her hair tightly and hung on for the ride.

They made it to the stage just-in-time for Dean and Sam to give them only a slightly curious look. It _was_ a great show, the stage screaming through Jo’s veins as she sang her heart out. Still, the thrill of the stage was nothing compared to the way Anna had sung Jo’s name in bed.


End file.
